Eternal Love
by Kokose23
Summary: Meski dimakan oleh waktu, pada akhirnya perasaan Hinata tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu menunggu Naruto di tempatnya, meski lelaki itu selalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sebab perasaan hangat yang dulu pernah Naruto berikan kepadanya masih membekas di ingatan dan hatinya. Berharap suatu saat, ia dapat merasakannya kembali.


**Naruto_-_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eternal Love_-_Kokose23**

**Genre : General, Romance**

**Main Cast : Hinata H. Uzumaki U.**

**-Fic ini berdasarkan soundtrack 'Romeo Juliet' dengan judul yang sama-**

.

.

.

Dalam ingatan Hinata, seseorang yang pertama kali mengajarkan arti dari 'cinta' adalah Naruto. Sosok lelaki periang dengan segala kekacauan dalam kehidupannya yang selalu menemaninya. Dia datang bagaikan oasis di padang pasir. Memberinya perhatian manis yang mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak secara tidak normal.

Di usianya yang menginjak sepuluh tahun, Hinata mulai mengerti arti dari 'malu' terhadap lawan jenis.

Dirinya selalu bersembunyi tiap menemukan keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya, namun tetap berusaha mencuri pandang. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sempurna. Tampan, baik, tinggi, dan dewasa. Ya, dewasa. Mengingat lelaki itu lebih tua lima tahun dari dirinya. Hal yang lumrah bagi Naruto untuk dapat menerima cinta dari perempuan manapun. Termasuk Sakura. Sahabat karib Hinata yang usianya lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Mulai dari situ, Naruto juga yang merupakan seseorang yang pertama kali mengajarkan Hinata arti dari 'patah hati'.

Neji- sepupu Hinata- yang rupanya mulai mengetahui perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto lantas mulai mengurangi eksistensi Naruto di kediaman Hyuuga.

Ah, sepupunya itu yang mengenalkan Naruto kepada Hinata secara tidak langsung. Seingat Hinata, siang itu Neji membawa Naruto ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Dan di situlah ia melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat bersahabat yang ditujukan untuknya.

Dimulai dari Neji, berlanjut kepada seluruh keluarga Hyuuga yang mulai mengetahui perasaan Hinata yang sungguh besar kepada Naruto. Membuat Hiashi- ayahnya- melarang total Naruto untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga lagi.

Alasannya, Naruto bukanlah pria baik-baik. Terlepas dari latar belakang keluarganya yang buruk, pribadi lelaki itu pun tidak baik. Kata Neji, Naruto adalah seorang pemain wanita yang ulung. Semula Hinata tidak percaya, namun retaknya hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura menguatkan perkataan Neji tentang lelaki itu.

Padahal mereka telah menjalin hubungan tersebut selama lima tahun. Tapi kandas begitu saja. Alasannya, baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama-sama bermain api di belakang.

Kata Neji, keduanya saling menyalahkan, meski sesungguhnya Naruto pihak yang bersalah di sini. Lelaki itu yang memulai hubungan tidak sehat, memiliki wanita lain di belakang Sakura hingga gadis itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kejadian itu tepat ketika umur Hinata menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Dan Naruto, katanya, kembali menyendiri setelah berbuat ulah sana-sini dengan perempuan.

...

Dua tahun setelah kejadian itu, tanpa diduga, Hinata kembali bertemu dengan Naruto sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir kali tujuh tahun yang lalu. Naruto dengan seragam kerjanya tampak gagah, sementara Hinata yang baru memulai kehidupan perkuliahannya tampak manis di mata lelaki itu.

Akhirnya dengan permintaan dari Hinata sepihak, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu di tempat mereka saat ini, pusat kota. Tepatnya setelah perkuliahan Hinata selesai dan jam kantor Naruto juga selesai.

Sore itu adalah kebahagiaan Hinata tersendiri dapat menikmati waktu berdua dengan Naruto. Jalan-jalan di taman, mengunjungi coffee kesukaan Hinata, dan pulang yang ditemani oleh Naruto di sampingnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini, meski ia sangat yakin bahwa Naruto sendiri sudah mengetahui tentang perasaannya kepada lelaki itu. Dimulai dengan pertanyaan apakah lelaki itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak yang hanya dijawab dengan keterdiaman lelaki itu.

Namun Hinata tidak ingin menyerah, sebelum ia mengutarakan perasaannya, ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Alhasil tak ada satu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu. Naruto hanya diam sembari sesekali tersenyum tanpa Hinata tahu maksudnya. Maka dengan kesal ia berkata dengan suara tercicit dan wajah yang memerah malu, "Aku.. Menyukaimu.."

Sesaat kecanggungan menyapa mereka. Hingga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka tiba di halte. Lelaki itu semula menatap Hinata dengan dalam sebelum berucap, "Hinata, persahabatanku dengan Neji sangat kuhargai. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mau menerimaku sebagai teman baiknya. Dan aku tidak ada niatan untuk merusak persahabatan kami yang sudah terjalin dengan lama."

Hinata dapat melihat senyum tulus namun penuh luka itu dari Naruto, membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan malam penuh bahagia itu berakhir dengan penolakan Naruto yang selama ini ia takuti.

...

Bertahun-tahun mereka tidak kembali bertemu. Naruto dengan sifatnya yang selalu gonta-ganti pasangan dan Hinata yang mencoba memulai kehidupannya yang baru dengan lelaki lain.

Ia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara. Senior di kampusnya yang merupakan incaran seluruh wanita. Hubungan mereka benar-benar canggung. Mengingat Gaara yang rupanya selalu meladeni wanita-wanita itu dan Hinata yang terlalu pemula untuk hubungan asmara seperti ini. Alhasil, dalam waktu yang singkat, hubungan mereka berakhir.

...

"Naruto akan menikah."

Seperti terkena sambaran petir, tubuh Hinata mendadak kaku begitu Neji mengatakan hal yang akhir-akhir ini dikhawatirkannya.

Naruto akan bersanding dengan wanita lain.

Bagaimana pun usianya sudah cukup matang untuk membangun rumah tangga.

Tapi, kenapa pria itu tidak mengundangnya?

Meski sakit hati, setidaknya Hinata ingin melihat wanita seperti apa yang akan dinikahi Naruto. Namun nyatanya, pria itu tidak mengundangnya. Bahkan mengabarinya pun tidak.

Apakah benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi?

Hinata tersenyum miris. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima, Naruto telah memiliki keluarga kecilnya dan semakin menjauh dari kehidupan Hinata.

...

Dua tahun setelahnya Neji menikah. Pada saat resepsi itu, Hinata mendapati Naruto hadir dengan keluarga kecilnya. Membuat ia segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut dan bersembunyi di sebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat resepsi.

Tak ada rasa sakit lagi. Sebab hati Hinata sudah terlanjur kosong dan hampa. Penolakan dari Naruto dan kandasnya hubungan asmaranya sebanyak dua kali membuatnya merasakan trauma. Hingga ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bersanding dengan lelaki manapun.

...

Persahabatannya dengan Sakura dulu sempat retak. Meski mereka sudah berbaikan kembali setelah perempuan itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Naruto, tetap saja rasa canggung tetap memenuhi hati Hinata ketika mereka harus dihadapkan kembali dalam pertemuan tak terduga.

Inginnya segera berlalu, namun itu sama saja ia masih menyimpan rasa sakit hati pada Sakura. Meski ia sudah melupakan segalanya, namun pengkhianatan Sakura pada waktu itu nyatanya membekas di ingatan dan hatinya.

Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto. Namun perempuan itu tetap nekad berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Membuat Hinata merasakan pengkhianatan tak terkira.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Setelah Hinata menjawab itu, mereka kembali terdiam dan memilih menikmati minuman yang berada di depan mereka.

Sakura yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Ia jauh lebih dewasa dan elegan. Jangan lupakan kecantikannya yang membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Apalagi dengan profesinya sebagai dokter bedah yang mumpuni.

Dari jari manisnya, Hinata beramsusi bahwa wanita itu telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Mungkin pada akhirnya pengalaman pahit wanita itu dapat tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang dia terima saat ini. Terbukti dari senyuman cantik yang selalu tersemat di bibir wanita itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura memahami betul bahwa Hinata masih terjebak oleh sosok cinta pertamanya yang kandas. Terbukti dari sikap dingin wanita itu dan pernyataan Neji yang mengatakan Hinata masih menaruh perasaannya pada pria itu, Naruto.

Padahal semua orang sudah tahu betapa brengseknya pria itu, namun cinta Hinata menulikan seluruh perkataan orang hingga perasaan wanita itu masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Hingga ia telah menginjak usianya yang ke tiga puluh dua.

Sakura pikir, perasaan Hinata dulu hanyalah angin lalu. Namun melihat perjalanan hidupnya sampai saat ini, ternyata ia salah besar. Perasaan wanita itu terhadap Naruto benar-benar murni, hingga ia memilih menutup diri dari pria manapun. Sementara Naruto memilih berpindah keluar kota setelah pernikahannya.

Alasannya, pria itu tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Hanya Neji dan Sakura yang mengetahui betapa tulus Naruto mencintai Hinata. Namun sepak terjang pria itu yang membuat seluruh orang sanksi akan perkataannya yang tidak bisa ditepati.

Neji tidak ingin Hinata berakhir dalam keterpurukan setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Sementara keluarga Hyuuga tidak ingin memiliki menantu dengan latar belakang yang rusak seperti Naruto. Dan Naruto yang terlalu takut mengecewakan hati Hinata dan sahabat baiknya, Neji.

...

Usia Hinata tidak lagi muda. Dan di usianya yang menginjak ke enam puluh, ia bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu, cinta pertamanya, yang kini juga sudah tidak muda. Wajahnya yang sudah termakan usia tetap tampan dengan senyuman hangatnya. Seperti dulu, mereka kembali menikmati secangkir coffee berdua, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Pasca kepergian seluruh anggota keluarganya satu persatu, kini tinggallah Hinata sendiri di sebuah pedasaan yang sangat jauh dari kota. Yang rupanya kembali mempertemukannya dengan Naruto yang tinggal sendirian setelah istrinya meninggal dan putranya menikah.

Kini keduanya berada di beranda rumah milik Naruto dengan pemandangan akan padi-padi yang sebentar lagi akan panen. Angin yang menerpah wajah mereka dan memainkan surai mereka yang sudah memuti itu, memberi rasa hangat tersendiri. Maka, teringat kembali akan waktu dan pertemuan mereka dulu yang begitu rumit. Membuat keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

Lantas di waktu mereka yang senja ini, mereka ingin menikmati kebahagiaan yang dulu belum sempat mereka rasakan.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya Naruto dan Hinata menikah. Keduanya tinggal dalam kedamaian. Lalu setahun setelahnya Naruto meninggal dunia. Pria itu berjanji akan menunggunya di alam sana. Membuat Hinata menunggu dalam ketenangan.

Setahun berikutnya Hinata pun menyusul.

...

Sesuai janji, pria itu benar-benar menunggunya dan kini mereka berjalan di jalan yang sama untuk selamanya.

...

...

...

**-****End-**

_A_/_N_ : Hai, minna-san, kembali lagi bersama saya dengan koko yg menghadirkan fanfic absurd, gmn, tersampaikan kpd readers tdk mksd dr Eternal Love yg sesungguhnya,? Wkwkwk, ehem lupakan,

untuk fic okaeri sebelumnya, terimakasih kpd readers yg telah meninggalkan jejak, jujur koko sangat terhura, eh maaf terharu maksudnya, hehehe

Mm.. Utk fic choice, bagi readers yg sdh membaca dan sempat meninggalkan jejak, koko sungguh berterimakasih sedalamnya dan minta maaf sedalamnya berhubung koko yg tdk mampu melanjutkan fic multi-chapt, (tp maksa utk bikin), mana tau ada readers yg mau kasih masukan atau support lg, mgkn koko akan memikirkannya ulang, wkwkwk, ehem lupakan,

Oke itu saja sambutan (?) singkat dr koko semoga bermanfaat, :D

Sekali lg koko sangat berterimakasih pd minna-san semua yg menyempatkan mampir bahkan meninggalkan jejak, 3

Jaa, mata ne,


End file.
